


Shower

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade decides to have a quick shower at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Greg Lestrade thanked Mrs Hudson for letting him into 221B.  Sherlock and John were not back yet, but Greg was grateful that he didn’t have to hang around outside.  The morning, although ultimately successful had left him cold, wet, muddy and not a little bruised and bloody.  He put the kettle on and looked longingly at the shower.  He’d left his gym kit in the flat the other day, when John had suggested a pint and his resolve to have some exercise had rapidly disappeared.   He could have a quick shower and put a t-shirt and joggers on whilst he waited for the other two.

Accordingly, he borrowed a towel, confident that John wouldn’t object, had a shower and wrapped the towel round his waist in order to retrieve his kit.  He listened carefully, but hearing no conversation concluded that they weren’t back.  He walked out of the bathroom to find John standing in the hallway.

“That’s a nice sight to come home to,” John said.

“Sorry.  I’ll just get my kit.”

“Don’t apologise.  And don’t rush off.  In fact why don’t you let go of the towel?”

“Seriously?”

“Oh yes.  Hmm, that’s a nasty gash on your thigh.  Come upstairs and I’ll put something on it for you.”

John winked and Greg guessed he meant something more than a bandage.


End file.
